Finally! A Middle School Fic!
by shadows and flowers
Summary: The Konoha 12 and Garra are in the eighth grade. See as they deal with major middles school topics like relationships, alcohol using, drama, fights,can't forget comedy, and more, and how they get through the dilemmas! Enter: Middle School Life!
1. Chapter 1

Middle School: Romance, Drama, Fights, And All That Stuff

**This is another one of my fics that I've created. My goal is to make each fic have a different theme, like the action hero Children Of Konoha, Chapter 2 is due on about this sunday, or the vacation like survival Pointless Trips. Anyway, just read and enjoy, and if you're not going to review, please don't read, because I hate having to see 40 hits, but no reviews.**

Disclaimer: Shikamaru: You know the deal. Such a drag. *Walks Away*

It was September 5th, the first day of school, unfortunately. For the gang, it's the first day of the last year of middle school, the eighth grade. The seventh grade was a very dramatic year for the gang, who, during sixth grade, were known as the rookie nine, but starting today, would be known as the senior nine. The day started at six o' clock in the morning, when everyone got up to prepare for the most dramatic year of their lives.

*Ring* *Ring* Went Naruto Uzumaki's alarm clock repeatedly for thirty minutes until it finally woke the blonde-haired, mischief-making boy.

"Woah, whad appened? Last night was such a blur." Naruto said, drool dripping down his mouth. He turned his head to look at his alarm clock and stared in shock.

"6:30? No way?! I got to get ready for school and then go to Neji and Hinata's place!" Naruto quickly dashed into the bathroom of his hideous bathroom, which smelled like ramen. He grabbed his toothbrush, brushed his teeth, hopped in the shower for 10 minutes and then put on his first day outfit.

All that was was a blue shirt that said 'Serving bad manners for 13 years!' and blue slacks, and to top it off, white and blue DC's. He put hair gel on his hair to make it just the way he liked it. He put Bod cologne on, Speed Stick deodorant, and lotion, grabbed a hot dog and was on his way to the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

After walking for 1 mile, Naruto stopped at the Hyuga mansion, which was convieniently 3 mansions away from the Uchiha mansion, where the Teme lived. Hinata Hyuga answered the door and politefully invited Naruto in. He met the whole gang there waiting for him, even his new found friends were there, Garra, Kankuro, and Temari. Temari and Kankuro were just getting ready to leave. It was 6:50 am, Temari was a sophomore, and could drive, Kankuro was starting his first day of High School as a freshman.

"Hey Naruto, it's about time you got here. What took you?" Kiba questioned, probably the loudest of the group. "You don't gotta answer. We were just saying goodbye to Kankuro and Temari, and we hope that, even though their are the juniors and the seniors to conquer, they kick Konoha High's ass!" Kiba cheered. All he was wearing was a white tee, black pants, and black and white Nike's.

"Thanks. We'll do our best." Temari blushed at all the attention she was getting while Kankuro merely shook his head in approvement. "Yeah, don't worry. When you guys come, we'll have the whole school under our control." He assured

"That's great! It's 6:55. It's almost time for us to all go to school. I can't wait to compare our schedules!" Sakura Haruno cheered. She was wearing a pink beret, a pink top, tan capris, and purple sandals.

"Aww, it's almost time for the big boys to leave. I'm so sad I could cry." Tenten's eyes started to water. She was wearing a white top, dark blue skinny jeans, and brown fur boots.

"Oh, no. It's seven o'clock. Time sure does go by fast. You guys gotta go now, and in thirty minutes we'll be gone." Shikamaru said, bored as the whole group waved off Temari and Kankuro and wished them good luck on their journey to high school.

Shikamaru was wearing a black shirt that said 'if you don't like my attitude, stop reading my shirts!" in big white letters, blue jeans, and white skater shoes.

"All right! only thirty more minutes until we all get to go to the youthful Konoha Middle." We all know who said that one.

Lee was wearing a green spandex. (Weirdo.)

"Lee, could you please quiet down a little bit?" Neji ordered. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, black jeans, and brown timberland boots.

"Hmm, I have to say, I'm interested in seeing how this year will turn out." Shino calmly said, slightly amused. He was wearing an oversized black tee, a grey hoodie to go over that, pure black slacks, black angst boots, and of course, his black circular shades.

"Ditto, I agree with you Shino." The stoic Sasuke said. He was wearing black everything, liike he does in the show after the chunin exams preliminaries.

"Yeah, me t-tt-too." Stuttered the shy Hinata Hyuga

"Whoo, I'm so hungry." Complained Choji Akimichi. He was wearing a blue and black hoodie, black pants and casual white Nike's

"Choji, all you ever think about is food!" Ino teased. She was wearing a purple beret, a purple dress, and pink high heels.

"Can you all shut up?" Demanded Garra, the last of the gang to speak. He was wearing a red tee, blue jeans, and red basketball sneakers, even though he does not play basketball.

"Hey, Garra, don't be such a pooper! We only got 15 more minutes until school starts! Let's enjoy it!" Naruto cheered as the others nodded.

"This isn't a party, Naruto. We just want to get together before we go to school. We can still talk though. Let's talk about last year." Shikamaru began the reminiscing

"We all know that was a good year for you Shika!" Ino taunted

"Oh yeah, Shika!" What happened to your girlfriend, Saka?" Sakura asked

"I dumped her over the summer. She was too much like me. I'm looking for an exotic girl that can balance me out." Shikamaru explained. "And why do all the girls call me Shika?"

"Not all the girls. Just all the girls who were in kindergarten with you. I don't call you that name." Tenten answered. The people who knew each other since Pre-K and expanded the group is what Tenten is talking about. The beginning gang in a way. They were Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. Sasuke and Sakura already dated in the sixth grade, but decided that it probably wouldn't work out but they remained good friends.

"Yeah, Pre-K was the best. And then in the 1st grade we met Shino, Kiba, and Choji. In third came Neji, Tenten, and Lee but we've known Neji due to Hinata. And in sixth came the sand siblings.." Naruto remembered.

Only five more minutes remained for the teenagers. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it? But let's look forward to the future and not the past. I'm sure this year will be just as good as all the other years." Sakura cheered happily as the gang got their bookbags, and left for the first day of the eighth grade, all of them ready to prove that Konoha middle knows what's coming for them, but then again, they don't know what's coming for them!

Everyone was running at full speed to get to the bus stop on time to meet the bus. Fortunately, they did make it. They got onto the rusty yellow bus and went all the way to the back where everyone sat in five seats together. It was Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto in the seat that can take up to three people, Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino in the other seat that can take up to three people. Neji and Tenten in the seat in front of Sakura's seat. Lee and Choji next to them, Kiba and Shino, in front of Neji and Tenten, and Garra sat alone next to Kiba and Shino.

"Heh, I wonder what challengers are here for us now." Sasuke said, excitedly.

Okay, between the thirteen teenagers, there were two 'cliques'. The first one is the Stoics. This contains Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Garra, and Neji Hyuga. Shino's not in this group because he doesn't have the desire to cause trouble. This group is one of the most feared at Konoha middle. There is no leader.

The second one are the Jokers. This is a small clique, but if you mess with them, you're asking for trouble. It contains Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba. Choji isn't well suited for this group because he doesn't have the strength. Rock Lee is the strongest and is leader.

"Heh, I think we can answer that one." A boy with Bandages wrapped all over him except his left eye, wearing a purple jacket with a gray and purple scarf and black boots, with gray and purple pants appeared with a two friends behind him, one, a boy, was dressed the sam, the only difference was no bandages, and a tan jacket, and the other, a girl, was also dressed the same except she was wearing a green tanktop.

"My, my, we're being awfully rude, aren't we Zaku, Kin?" The guy with the bandages said, whose name was apparently Dosu said, chuckling. "We're the Sound trio. We come from the Sound, which is very far away from Konoha. Our leader, the mayor, whose name is Orochimaru, sent us here to look for a Sasuke Uchiha, and I think we found him." Dosu said manacingly as he sat next to Garra, and Kin and Zaku sat next to him.

"Well, as you know we can't deal with you here, but you stay after school and I'll deal with the three of you myself." Sasuke arrogantly agreed as the Sound trio left to their previous seats.

"Heh, it looks like you already have challengers heading for you, Sasuke." Shino noted

"Yeah, they do look pretty strong, though. I hope they're not too much trouble." Shikamaru pointed out

"Heh, don't worry, they're nothing compared to any one of us alone." Garra confirmed. "Let's not worry about them for now."

Kiba glared at them and winced and then glared back at Sasuke. He was getting a bad vibe from those three.

"Okay, you all got your homerooms, right? Well I-I-I just want to see who we have the same homeroom with." Hinata shyly said

Here are the homerooms

Homeroom #62 Mr. Sarutobi: Choji, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Shino have this class together

Homeroom #63 Ms. Yuhi: Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Garra have this class together

Homeroom #64 Mr. Hatake: Sasuke has this class _alone_ (hint, hint.....hint. The most careless teacher of them all. Another hint.)

Neji peered at the sound trio's homerooms. #64 it was. Neji informed them all of the possibilities that could happen to Sasuke since he has no major backup. Sakura silently prayed for Sasuke's safety. "Sasuke, are you sure you can take them on all by yourself? It's true that you are strong but together, we're unstoppable." Neji reluctantly tried to persuade Sasuke to get their help against the Sound trio.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Trust me, I can deal with those punks." Sasuke cracked his knuckles fearsomely. On the inside, he was a little hesitant to face them, as he knew nothing about their skills.

"Well, whatever. But I'm so happy that the horrid Sound Four are finally gone. But Kankuro is going to have to deal with them on his own for now. And Temari still has to take care of that slut Karin's group, the Sound-Mist Combination. Their going to be some tough stuff to deal with. But their leaders are the ones I'm most worried about." Sakura informed the group about the cliques leaders, Kimimaro, the leader of the sound four, technically the sound five, is a sophomore in Konoha High. Next to Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, who is a senior, he is the most feared student at Konoha High. He gives no mercy to his opponents, and even though he is ruthless, he is very smart. He has a GPA of 3.80.

Now onto the leader of the Sound-Mist combination, Jugo. He is a senior and is the third strongest, just barely behind Kimimaro. When he's provoked he possesses a power stronger than that of Kimimaro's but equal to Itachi's. He has an average of3.50

"Ok, let's not worry about them for now. We can deal with them later. But who I'm really looking forward is to seeing that Ami chick." Kiba said. Ami was a girl that he talked with constantly, but he wants a relationship with her.

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah. You two are just alike. rude, stubborn, and uncaring for the law." Sakura joked with Kiba. everyone laughed at the top of their lungs, except Shino, Garra, and Neji who just barely chuckled, and also Kiba.

"It really wasn't that funny." Kiba said, keeping a straight face through the whole thing.

Sakura made a pouting face and looked at Kiba. "Come on Kiba, you know we all love you. It's just that Ami is an old pre-k rival. I could **Never** picture you and her together." Sakura testified

The bus was coming in the parkway and everyone was standing up eager to get out of the bus. "Woohoo! School is here! I can't wait to see Buna again!" Naruto cheered in joy. Buna was a close friend to Naruto and the gang.

The bus door opened and dozens of kids swarmed out of the bus, where they rejoiced with old friends not seen during the summer. The thirteen children dashed into the school and ran into the principal's office, Lee and Kiba dusting them all.

As the kids found the principle's office. They found the principle of the school, waiting there for everyone.

"Hello there children. I presume that you guys all want your schedule for this year right?" Tsunade already knew the answer so she just continued. "Well, if you can just wait, I'll have your schedules in a moment." Tsunade skimmed her desk for the schedules. "Okay! Here they are! Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Garra, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Enjoy." As Tsunade handed out the schedules she returned to her desk to get paperwork done.

"Okay! Let's all compare our schedules! we already know our homerooms, so that doesn't count!" Naruto jumped in the air, hoping to get the most classes with Shikamaru and Kiba, and the least with Sasuke.

Schedules

* * *

Choji: Math, Language Arts, Spanish, Science, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even, Band Odd,

Shino: Math, Language Arts, Science, Spanish, Social Studies, Pe Even, Music Appreciation Odd, Tech Ed,

Garra: Science, Language Arts, Math, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even, Band Odd,

Sakura: Science, Language Arts, Math, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even, Orchestra odd,

Hinata: Math, Language Arts, Science, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed ,Pe Even, Chorus odd,

Neji: Math, Language Arts, Science, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even Band odd,

Kiba: Math, Language Arts, Spanish, Science, Social Studies, Pe Odd Band Even, Home Economics,

Rock: Science, Language Arts, Spanish, Math, Social Studies, Home Economics, Pe even, Chorus odd,

Shika: Science, Language Arts, Math, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even, Orchestra odd,

Tenten: Science, Math, Language Arts, Spanish, Social Studies, Tech Ed, Pe Even, Orchestra odd,

Sasuke: Language Arts, Science, Social Studies, Spanish, Math, Home Economics, Pe Odd, Band Even,

Naruto: Science, Language Arts, Math, Spanish, Social Studies, Pe Odd, Orchestra Even, Tech Ed,

Ino: Math, Science, Spanish, Language Arts, Social Studies, Art, Pe Even, Chorus odd,

* * *

(A/N: My deepest apologies for the sloppiness, but whenever I tried to fix it up in any way, it would just turn into garbage, so i left it the way it is. If you guys know a way to stop that, I can patch it up. Thank you)

"Shika! I have all my classes with you! Can you believe that!" Sakura ran over to Shikamaru and gave him a big teddy bear hug.

"You have all your classes with Garra too." Shikamaru desperately pleaded. "Yeah, but Garra doesn't like hugs."

"Hinata, it looks like I have all my classes with you. I can keep an eye out for those dogs and tramps." Neji assured Hinata, to which Hinata gently smiled. 'At least I'll have Neji to fight my battles.'

The warning bell rang, which meant that the children should be getting to their classes about now. "Well, I guess we'll see most of you guys in second period, huh? Well, we best be off, we don't want to be late on the first day of school." Tenten said as she carried all of her books to science class, and everyone else dispersed. "Ugh, I hope Sakura won't be too much of a drag." Shikamaru muttered as the gang left to their respective classes, having no idea of the adventures ahead.

* * *

**End Of Chapter! I would like to thank all who read this story. If you think it's good or it's horribly horrible, just review so you can tell me what's wrong with it and how I can improve it to become a better writer. The friendships aren't the same as in the show, let me explain**

**Sakura and Shika- best friends**

**Shino and Choji- best friends**

**Naruto and Kiba-Best friends**

**Sasuke and Garra-best friends**

**Hinata and Ino-best friends**

**Lee, Neji, and Tenten-best friends**

**Okay, so expect those people to interact alot in the story. Oh yeah, don't forget to read and Review please!**


	2. First Classes and Garra's plan

**Here is the second chapter of Finally! A Middle School Fic! I'm working real hard on the chapters, uploading a new one like once a day, but anyway, This one is just about the classes and all that good stuff. I now show you the second chapter of Finally! A Middle School Fic!**

* * *

Language Arts: Room#64, Mr. Hatake

Sasuke entered room 64. It was a dark place, as the teacher didn't use his light bulbs to the fullest. He couldn't spot anybody that he knew, so he plopped down on a random seat.

As soon as the tardy bell rung, three people who were familiar to Sasuke appeared. It was the sound trio. Sasuke saw that there were two empty seats right next to him, and one right in front of him. These weren't group seats.

The leader, Dosu, sat to the right of Sasuke, Zaku to the left, and Kin right in front of him. They sure meant business. The teacher wasn't in the classroom so the trio took it as their time to strike. Dosu 'accidentally' landed a punch on Sasuke's right cheek, while Zaku mimicked him, only to the left cheek. Sasuke was now bleeding.

He stood up and lunged himself at Zaku from behind and just as he was about to land a stone cold hit on him, Dosu came to his savior and jabbed Sasuke in the back.

Now Sasuke was an extremely popular student, let me remind you. His fangirls did not take kindly to the trio soundly beating him. (A/N: Get it? SOUNDLY?) However, they knew that they couldn't do anything so they just yelled for the teacher.

When the trio heard footsteps, they returned to their seats, and promised to pummel anyone that snitches.

The man that came in the doors was about 6'4 and was wearing a blue jacket with blue slacks to match. He had gray hair that defied gravity and was wearing a blue opaque mask.

"Hello, children. My name is Mr. Hatake. You don't have to introduce yourselves. I'll catch on. But for now, you are free to socialize with your peers and what not, as long as you don't interrupt me reading my book." put up an orange book over his face and began to read and chuckle joyfully at it.

"Hey, Uchiha. Remember our mini assault because after school it will be ten times badder." Dosu threatened.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his lower lip. "Don't worry. I'll be there to kick your butts and your little girl friend too." Sasuke retaliated while smirking. His whole body was shaking with anticipation. Oh, how he couldn't wait to get out of this place!

* * *

Math #62 Mr. Sarutobi

"Hello children. My name is Asuma Sarutobi, but you have to call me Mr. Sarutobi. All the seats are filled up, which must mean that you're all here. As it's the first day of school, I just want you all to socialize with your friends and what not." Mr. Sarutobi returned to his desk to read the morning paper.

A girl with purple hair, and pale skin approached Ino.

"Hey, preppie girl! I haven't seen you in a while! Ready to eat my dust this year?" Ami, which was the girl's name, Taunted Ino.

Ino merely scoffed at the girl. "Yeah, right, Ami. Like I'd lose to you! Anything that you can dish up, I bet I can beat you at!" Ino retaliated as Kiba neared Ami.

"Shut it, Yamanaka! So Ami, I haven't seen you in a long time, and, well, I was just wondering if you'd ever like to get together with me. I don't know, how about this friday." Kiba asked Ami on a date, anticipating her answer.

Ami is not an OC. In the show, she's an old classmate of Sakura and Ino from the academy.

Everybody thinks that Kiba and Ami have some kind of 'air' about them that suggests that they like each other. They both knew that they liked each other, but the people who they hung out with wouldn't allow it. They were victims of 'clique rejection'

" Sure, Kiba. I'd like to get to know you better." Ami said sexily as she tugged at Kiba's shirt. "How about the movies? I heard they were alot of good movies coming out, especially the make out films?" Ami seduced Kiba as she tiptoed and passionately kissed Kiba on the lips. Kiba couldn't resist her apricot lipgloss and gave in. He explored Ami's cavern for about a good minute until they parted for air.

"Heh, heh, heh, um, yeah! The movies! The movies are.. they're nice!" Kiba was struggling for words to say.

"Kiba! You can't date that purple-haired tramp! We're enemies! Aren't you our friend?" Ino pleaded with Kiba.

Kiba was mesmerized my Ami. The whole class occassionally shouted, depending on the mood.

"Ino. It's not anything that you should be worried about. Please, I really like her" Kiba begged Ino. Ino backed off, but not willingly.

Neji was staring at Ino's figure as she walked away from Kiba sassily.'She just attracts me in a way that I can't understand.' Neji thought as he couldn't pull his eyes away from the blonde haired beauty.

**'Neji, Neji, Neji. We all know that you love the girl. When you're going to ask her out is the problem.' A figure in Neji's mind said**

'What? Who are you? And for your info, I don't like Ino. I've known her since like kindergarten. No way. And she's my cousin's best friend. Never will I go out with her.' Neji denied

**'1. I'm your Inner self. 2, You do like her. 3. It doesn't matter if she's Hinata's best friend. I'm sure Hinata would be thrilled.' IN Testified.**

'Whatever, I don't care what I think.' Neji returned to reality with that one.

Shino, who has no life, was sitting in his seat silently, as was Choji.

Hinata was walking around the classroom with Ino, scoping out boys. Hinata truly had no interest in he boys in that class, as the one she loves is in another class.

"Hey, Hinata. When are you gonna make your move and ask Naruto out?" Ino curiously questioned her best friend as she murderously stared at Kiba

"Ino, I've told you a billion times, I don't know. It's just the first day of school." Hinata turned to the window.

"Hey, I'm just asking." The topic was done. For then.

"Hey, Hinata. I was just thinking that maybe we could ask your father if we could have a beginning of school sleepover." Neji came up to them and suddenly asked

Hinata and Ino both agreed. "Do we invite everyone" They both questioned simultaneously

Neji smirked. "Hell no! Just the cool people in our group, and the others." Neji answered.

"So, who is that?" Ino questioned, fearing that it would be Kiba.

"You know, Me, you, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, not Choji, not Shino, Kiba, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Garra, Buna, Fuki, Ami, Tobio, and Kashike." Neji answered

All those people you heard after the major group aren't OCs. They're just extremely small characters and have no major role in the show whatsoever.

"I guess that's cool. I can't wait! I'll be there!" Ino agreed and continued to talk to Hinata about random topics.

And the rest of the class they just spent getting to remember old friends.

* * *

Science #62 Ms. Yuhi

In my opinion this class is the most interesting.

"Hello, class. I know most of you because I was last year's gym teacher. So for now, you're free to do whatever you like, as long as it does no harm to anybody." Ms. Yuhi returned to her big, brown desk and called someone on her cell phone.

"What a drag. This is completely useless." Shikamaru complained while his arm was keeping his head up.

"Come on Shika! We can talk and all that stuff. Just enjoy it! You're so lazy!" Sakura teased as she shined a big grin at her best friend since Pre-K.

"You're crazy. Why am I friends with you?" Shikamaru teased back as he grinned

"I don't know because you love me!?" Sakura laughed out loud. She didn't mean 'love' like relationships, she meant 'love' like friendly love.

"Oh yeah. Whatever." Shikamaru was now searching his desk in boredness as Sakura got on his desk and crossed her legs while she filed her nails."

"Hey, Shika! Can you believe that at lunch, they don't serve Ramen! I love ramen! I can't believe it! This totally sucks!" Naruto looked like he was about to have a frantic heart attack. Shikamaru and Sakura both laughed at him. "Naruto, the only reason they served Ramen was because you cried for three hours straight last year." Shikamaru informed, while everyone in the class broke out in heavy laughter as Naruto hid himself over his jacket.

"Shikamaru! You're not supposed to be yelling that out in public! I don't want anyone to get reminded." Naruto yelled at one of his best friends.

Garra walked up to them and included himself in the group. "Hey, what's up."

"Nothin much, Garra. Just talkin and chillin." Naruto answered.

"Hey, don't you guys think that we need to serve a purpose in this school? I mean, sure we can go around blending in like the rest of the chumps in the school or we can actually serve a purpose. It's your guys' decision to join, but I want us to rule the school. You know, like the main clique." Garra proposed.

"Hey, don't have to explain it to us. Just make the others agree." Naruto informed.

"All right. We'll tell the rest in second period. It's almost here." Garra already had his stuff ready as they counted down.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

All the Children dispersed, and they all left for second period.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that it's a sudden ending. I'm not doing all the classes, just the important ones. Pe, Music, First and Second Periods. Please, if you want another chapter, Review!**


End file.
